


Unavoidable Seduction

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Spandexverse, Threesome, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has a "secret" crush on Ghirahim and Demise. But what he doesn't know is that his secret crush isn't so secret. And Ghirahim and Demise have finally grown tired of waiting for Link to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

_“OH! Yes Master! Harder, fuck me harder!”_ Ghirahim screamed from the other room. 

Link cringed as Ghirahim’s moans reached his ears. He burrowed himself under his covers, trying desperately to block out the noises as best as he could. But not even the thickest of blankets could have blocked out his masters’ grunts and screams of pleasure. He would know, since he had requested about five of the thickest blankets around the castle. Link shut his eyes and bit into his lip as hard as he could. 

However, the screams and groans were starting to take a toll. The tell-tale signs of arousal began to reveal themselves to Link. He could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in his groin and his nipples were starting to become much more sensitive. Link whimpered when he realized that his body was starting to react to the screams, which had increased by a pitch or two. Demise’s occasional grunts were also audible along with the constant banging of the headboard against the wall. 

It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. In fact, it was the third time that day, the other two times occuring in the throne room and in Link’s slave quarters. Just the thought of his masters rutting against each other in his bed made Link mewl in pleasure. But along with the arousal, there was a darker emotion. 

He was jealous. 

Link wasn’t sure where such a petty emotion came from, but he was jealous. Every time that Link saw Ghirahim and Demise together, his gut burned in jealously. He wanted some of the attention that they gave each other. He wanted to be in the middle of their ministrations. He was frustrated. 

Shaking his head, Link rolled onto his back. Looking down his body, he noticed that his arousal was stretching the fabric of his shorts. If it had been any other time, Link would have just rolled back onto his stomach and ignored his problem. But with the constant screams and moans floating around in his room, Link was finding it harder and harder to resist temptation. Plus, he was quickly becoming frustrated with the amount of times he had already done that. There were only so many times that he could ignore his arousal before it became too much. And so, he took a deep breath before reaching down and grabbing his cock. 

A surge of pleasure shot through his body and Link couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled out of his mouth. His hips bucked upward into his fist, stuttering every few times. A blush came to Link’s face, embarrassment running through his veins. He couldn’t believe how he was acting, so out of control. But as Ghirahim’s screams penetrated his mind, Link found that he really didn’t care. Pushing his pride down for the moment, Link tightened his grip around his cock before he started stroking. Another moan left his mouth before he slapped a hand over his mouth. It was one thing to masturbate to his master’s moans, but it was an entirely different thing to verbalize his pleasure for them to hear. 

Ghirahim’s shouts suddenly cut off and the banging of the headboard slowed to a stop before everything grew quiet. Link froze for a moment and ripped his hand away from his arousal. He hastily wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled the covers over his body. 

_“Oh Goddess, please don’t tell me that they heard me!”_ Link thought to himself in horro. 

Link remained frozen on the bed, not even willing to take a breath. Then, he heard someone talking on the other side of the wall. Furrowing his eyebrows, Link slowly got up and shuffled over to the wall. He placed his ear to the wall and listened hard. And what he heard nearly caused Link to orgasm right then and there. 

“Master?” Ghirahim questioned, slightly panting. 

“Get against the wall. I want out little hero to hear your screams,” Demise said huskily.

“B-but Master…,” Ghirahim trailed off. 

“Are you disobeying my orders Ghirahim?” Demise growled out. 

“No! But….I-” Ghirahim said before he was suddenly cut off by Demise. 

“Then place tourself against the wall,” Demise said with a hint of anger. 

“Yes Master,” Ghirahim said breathlessly. 

After a few seconds, Ghirahim’s screams started up again, but twice as loud as before. By now, Link was starting to suspect something was off about Demise. Out of all the times that he had listened in on Ghirahim and Demise’s “sessions”, his master had never made as much noise as he was now. But that thought was pushed out of his head when Link heard a loud groan from Demise. A shiver worked its way down Link’s back. 

Demise was not a very vocal person in bed. At most, he would pant loudly and let out an occasional grunt. And so, when Link heard his master groan, all thought processes ceased. He rearranged himself so that one of his hands was on the wall, holding up all of his weight. His other hand continued to stroke his arousal, causing pre-cum to flow out of his slit. Link whined when he heard Ghirahim begging, his master’s voice echoing through his mind. 

“Master, please! I need more!” Ghirahim shouted in pleasure.

“You just can’t get enough, can you? Such a slut,” Demise growled, his voice sounding slightly strained. 

Ghirahim groaned again before his voice went up another octave. “No! It’s not enough! I want it harder! Deeper!” Ghirahim screamed. 

“I know you do, my sword. I wonder how your body would react if I were to let our little hero join,” Demise said, his smugness apparent in his voice.

Ghirahim gasped while Demise grunted. “I see that you like that idea. Is that what you want? You want the both of us making a mess of you until you can’t take it anymore?” Demise asked heatedly. 

Both Ghirahim and Link groaned at the thought. Link found that he could no longer hold back his moans and a part of him didn’t even want to. He let his head rest against the wall while his hand pulled at his cock. The hand on the wall slipped down and hovered in front of his face before taking a couple of them into his mouth. Once they were wet enough, Link moved his hand down his body, momentarily teasing at his nipples. A shock went through his body as he felt his fingertips graze the sensitive nubs.

Biting at his lip, Link moved his hand down further until it was lingering around his hip. Taking in a deep breath, Link let his fingers wind around his body until they were running up and down the cleft of his behind. Whining in his throat, Link let one of his fingers touch the small pucker. His eyes widened before his hips thrust forward in shock. A moan soon followed and Link rubbed consistently at his entrance. 

Link could feel a blush coming to his face as his panting deepened. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Mentally preparing himself, Link slipped his first finger inside of him. A hiss left his mouth at the slight pain, but he pushed through it. Link could hear Ghirahim’s moans in the back of his mind, which motivated him to move through the pain. Slowly, Link started thrusting his finger in and out of his entrance. 

A yearning noise left his throat and Link found himself growing impatient. He slipped his second finger inside and let his thrusting slow down to accommodate the stretching. After a few seconds, Link found that he had gotten used to the feeling of two fingers and started thrusting deep inside of himself again. Mouth hanging open, Link let himself revel in the desire pulsing through his body. 

“ _Ah!_ Master, I’m close!” Ghirahim moaned. 

With that statement, Link realized just how close he was to crossing the edge as well. Biting his lip even harder, Link braced himself as he slammed his fingers deep inside of himself. His fingertips barely grazed against the surface of his prostate, but that was all the stimulation that he needed. With a shout, Link spilled his release over his hand while the rest landed on the wall and on the floor. In the back of his mind, he heard Ghirahim groaning loudly alongside with Demise before the two grew quiet. 

Gravity decided to kick in from there and dragged Link down onto the floor in his own mess. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, he let his head rest against the wall while he gained his breath. Eyes fluttering against his cheeks, Link shivered as another aftershock of pleasure went through his body. He took in several breaths to calm himself until he was starting to doze off on the floor. 

However, Link shook himself awake and looked down at himself. With a grimace, he stripped himself of his shirt and wiped away the evidence of his pleasure before standing up. With a sigh, Link threw the shirt in the corner for cleaning later before walking into the bathroom. 

Link was unaware of the smirks on both of his masters’ faces in their room. “Do you think that the Skychild will act on his lust soon Master?” Ghirahim asked.

Demise just grunted before pulling Ghirahim back towards him. He let his hand trail down his sword’s spine before it rested on the small of the demon’s back. Ghirahim gave a satisfied purr before straddling Demise’s hips, giving his master a seductive smirk. Demise just smirked at his sword before grabbing onto his hair. Pulling down the younger demon into a rough kiss, Demise laid claim to his sword for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sighed as he looked at his master’s throne room door. He had been standing outside the door for the past five minutes trying to calm down his jittering nerves. But the more that he thought about what might happen, the more nervous he became. He couldn’t face either of his masters at the moment, not after what he heard. He was afraid of _what_ would happen. 

Normally, Link wouldn’t be in such a snit about hearing his masters having sex. It happened daily, way too many times for him to name. So, he wasn’t hesitant for that reason. He was hesitant because of what he had done. Not only had he listened in on Demise and Ghirahim’s “fun”, but he had also gotten off on it. He had masturbated to their screams, their groans, their moans. And the bad part was that he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. 

Link shook his head quickly. He shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts. Neither of his masters showed any interest in him, or ever would. But as soon as that thought passed through his mind, a memory practically screamed at him. 

_“I wonder how your body would react if I were to let our little hero join.”_

A blush came to Link’s face as he thought about it. He wondered too. Would Ghirahim scream at the top of his lungs like he had done with Demise, writhing in pleasure and barely contained pain? Or would he hold back his moans because he was in the presence of his slave? Could Link make his body tighten up in pleasure until it had no choice but to explode? 

Just the thought of it made Link’s groin tighten slightly. Blinking slightly, the hero looked around and suddenly remembered where he was. That caused his nerves to act up even more. Now he really couldn’t go into the throne room without calling attention to himself. But if he didn’t, that would call attention to himself anyway. He had already developed a habit of coming into the throne room during the times of the day and if he avoided the room at all, Demise and Ghirahim would be suspicious. 

Taking a deep breath, Link closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. He brought up thoughts of Zelda, Skyloft, his Loftwing. With those thoughts, his body started to relax slightly, which was much better. The hero took in several more deep breaths, each one calming him down more. 

_“Just remain calm, and you’ll be fine,”_ Link told himself mentally before entering the throne room. 

But of course, that thought was quickly thrown out of the window when he saw what was going on in the room. Instead of Demise sitting on his throne, watching his servants perform his every command, he was slicing through the air with his large sword. But it was his opponent that surprised Link even more. It was Ghirahim. But that wasn’t what surprised him, since the two demons often sparred against each other due to lack of competition- and they wouldn’t dare to give the hero a weapon of any kind. 

No, Ghirahim was in his final form. 

Link remained frozen in his spot, watching as both of his masters battled against each other. But he wasn’t watching the fight. Instead, his eyes were locked on the bulging muscles in Ghirahim’s body. The skin was smooth and toned, not to mention pulsing in a way that made Link’s mouth water. The sound of swords clashing brought the hero out of his daydream and he quickly looked around. 

It wasn’t unknown to Link that he often fantasized about Ghirahim’s final form. So large, bulging, _hard_ …Link shook his head. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, _bad thoughts_! Link looked around the room desperately to get away from the thoughts revolving around his head. 

There was a small corner in the room that had a shadow where he could hide. After all, it would be embarrassing if either of his masters caught him playing the voyeur again. Without a second thought, Link jogged over to the shadows and hid himself against the wall. He found that not only was his hiding spot well hidden, but he had a good view of the battle as well. Which really didn’t help with his thoughts, but at least he had a hiding place to admire without the threat of his masters finding him out. 

Ghirahim jumped into the air, bringing his sword down at Demise’s face. However, his master intercepted the attack well before it could connect. The Demon Lord pushed himself back, sliding across the floor slightly. He bent his knees and was about to charge when he came to a stop. Something felt different about the room. The demon spared a glance over his shoulder and at once, a smirk came to his face. It looked as though the Skychild had finally chosen to join them. 

Looking towards his master with bright eyes, Ghirahim tilted his head slightly in Link’s direction. Demise spared a glance before a smirk came to his face. Both demons stared at each other before their smirks grew wider. A similar thought went though their heads. 

_“Well, if the Skychild wants to watch, we’ll give him a show.”_

_“Well, if the little hero wants to watch, we’ll give him a show.”_

Gripping on tightly to his sword, Ghirahim lifted the ebony blade into the air and it began shining bright red. His eyes connected with Demise’s chest and for a split second, he licked his lips. Many times he had found himself laving at the muscles, throbbing and beating under his tongue. 

Ghirahim brought his sword down, sending out a lighting red disk. It moved quickly across the room, but not quickly enough to catch Demise. The demon moved out of the way before the disk could make contact with his body. Demise gave his sword a smirk before he started charging towards him. He slashed his sword out, catching Ghirahim right in the ribs. But instead of shouting in pain, the Demon Lord mewled at the feeling. He fell to his knees and looked up at Demise with a glazed look on his face. 

Link watched the entire moment in horror. He had watched as Ghirahim was struck in the side, but the sound that left his mouth wasn’t a sound of pain. Instead, it sounded like he was in… _pleasure_. A shiver went down Link’s spine at the thought. He had always known that Ghirahim was a bit of a masochist and had a bloodlust obsession. But he had never thought that his master _got off_ on pain. He had never seen such a reaction like that during the battles in Skyview Temple or the Fire Sanctuary. 

But then again, Ghirahim did act over the top whenever he was in the presence of his master. 

“No matter how many times we battle, you always end up on your knees. But I suppose that is where you belong,” Demise stated with a dark undertone. 

Ghirahim just panted and looked up at his master with glossy eyes. He gave his master a dazed smirk and Demise gave his sword a smirk in return before he bent down and grabbed a clump of his sword’s hair. Tilting Ghirahim’s head up to face him, Demise growled appreciatively. 

“You’re aroused just from a little bit of pain and having our perverted little voyeur watching you? Such a lewd demon you’ve become Ghirahim,” Demise growled. 

“Master,” Ghirahim moaned out, his mouth hanging open. 

Demise’s eyes fell to his sword’s open mouth and chuckled darkly. “How about you make your mouth useful for a change?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ghirahim unbuckled Demise’s belt and threw it to the ground along with the cape around his waist. A loud moan left his mouth as he came face to face with his master’s large cock. The Demon Lord’s mouth started to water and he took in a deep breath before shivering in desire. He never grew tired of his master’s scent. It always sent him into a frenzy.

Ghirahim wrapped one hand around the thick member before his tongue laved at the head. He gazed up at his master and saw how much darker the red eyes had become. Instead of the blood-red tone that he was used to, his master’s eyes were now a deep burgundy. Moaning in the back of his throat, Ghirahim started taking his master into his mouth. The thick mass filled his mouth completely and the Demon Lord loved that. 

Demise growled loudly before he tightened his hand on his sword’s hair. His eyes took in the sight of Ghirahim on his knees in front of him, his lips stretched across his cock. Demise lifted his eyes off of his sword for a moment and looked in the darkened corner of the room. He could make out the silhouette of Link in the shadows. 

“Why don’t you come out here and play, little hero?” Demise said to Link. 

Link froze and stared at Demise in shock. He had thought that he was well hidden. Link cursed mentally when his body started shaking again. For a moment, the hero entertained the thought of ignoring Demise’s statement and pretending that he wasn’t there. But he knew the consequences of doing such a thing. So, swallowing his fear as best as he could, Link walked into the light. 

Demise hummed as he watched Link walk towards him and the smirk on his face never left. He saw the nervousness and fear in the hero’s body, but he also noticed a hint of arousal as well. The demon let his eyes trail down Link’s body until he stopped to look at the unmistakable bulge. 

“Strip,” Demise stated before turning his attention back to Ghirahim. 

The command washed over Link and he shuddered. He had only been naked in front of both of his masters a few times, and he hadn’t been aroused at all. But now, he would be stripping down while his masters were pleasuring each other. With his eyes never leaving Demise, Link removed his clothing as fast as he could without incurring the wrath of his master. 

“Good little hero. Now, come over here and kneel down next to Ghirahim,” Demise commanded. 

Link walked over to his masters, making sure not to seem too excited. He fell to his knees next to Ghirahim and looked up at Demise with wide eyes. Demise just looked back down at him before he tilted his head slightly in Ghirahim’s direction. Swallowing deeply, Link let his eyes glide over to the Demon Lord. 

Ghirahim’s eyes were closed at the moment, focused on the task of pleasing his master. His eyelashes were fluttering against his cheeks, where a rosy blush was starting to form. His lips were becoming thicker and redder by the second, shiny with his saliva. Everything about Ghirahim was orgasmic, but it was the noises that echoed throughout the throne room that made Link’s groin tighten. 

The wet sounds of Demise’s cock thrusting in and out of Ghirahim’s mouth, the deep groans coming from the Demon Lord, and the soft panting from Demise were all causing Link to become crazy. He could feel a blush come to his face as he continued to watch both of his masters come apart in front of his eyes. 

“Link, I want you to suck Ghirahim’s cock,” Demise said before he tightened his hand on Ghirahim’s hair. He thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper into Ghirahim’s mouth. 

Link stared with wide eyes as his watched Demise thrust into Ghirahim’s mouth harshly. But his master didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment. In fact, he seemed to be moaning even louder now. Link’s eyes fell down to Ghirahim’s lap, where his arousal was twitching and dripping. A small puddle was starting to form on the floor underneath the bulging head. The hero licked his lips at the sight before he reached his hand down to grasp the throbbing member. 

It felt hot and heavy in his hand. He could feel the pulsing veins underneath his hands. But the one thing that caught his attention was how _hard_ Ghirahim was. And not due to the fact that he was aroused; it was a different kind of hardness. Eyebrows furrowing, Link groped at the Demon Lord’s thigh to try something out. 

It was hard too. Although not to the extent of the cock in his hand, Ghirahim’s entire body seemed to be hard. His thoughts immediately went back to the time in Fire Sanctuary when Link first got a glimpse at the demon’s tough skin. It was pretty hard to penetrate through the demon’s defenses. 

Biting his lip, Link moved his full attention back to Ghirahim’s arousal. It was starting to twitch a little bit more now, throbbing almost with every beat of his heartbeat. Looking up at Demise, Link saw the silent command in the demon’s eyes. Bowing his head submissively, Link leaned down and took the head of Ghirahim’s cock into his mouth. 

Ghirahim growled on Demise’s thick mass before taking it in deeper. He had heard most of the words being said by his master, but they had been slightly muddled in his haze. He was drunk off of the lust coming off of his master. When he heard the Skychild emerge from his hiding place, Ghirahim had felt his arousal mount to levels that he never thought could happen. And the feeling of the hero’s mouth on him made that lust skyrocket. 

Demise growled before he placed both hands on Ghirahim’s head. Without waiting for his sword to prepare himself, Demise slid himself deep into the Demon Lord’s throat. He remained there for a few seconds, relishing the tightness of his sword’s throat. He pulled back several seconds later, only to bury himself back inside. Demise set up a steady pace, thrusting and staying inside of a few seconds before pulling back his hips. 

Ghirahim whimpered at the feeling. He was no amateur when it came to having his master’s cock buried deep in his throat, but Demise rarely utilized the advantage of fucking said orifice. Not that the Demon Lord was complaining. He could feel his hips bucking slightly into the hero’s mouth, who gagged after one particular thrust. 

Link removed his head from Ghirahim’s cock and panted. He could still feel the head of his master’s arousal at the back of his throat. Wiping his mouth of the saliva and pre-cum, Link placed his hand back on Ghirahim’s member and stroked the mass quickly. 

Both demons were approaching the edge and their bodies started tightening up in response. Demise gritted his teeth and slowed down his thrusting. He didn’t want to finish off in Ghirahim’s mouth when there were better places to do so. So, with minimal difficulty, the demon removed his cock from his sword’s mouth. He took in the dazed look on his sword’s face and leaned down. Traces of his pre-cum were still present on Ghirahim’s lips. While looking his sword right in the eyes, Demise leaned down and let his tongue run over the damp lips. 

A shiver went through Ghirahim as he felt his master’s tongue and his mouth fell open. “Master…,” Ghirahim whispered. 

“Patience Ghirahim. I believe that we have a voyeur to take care of first,” Demise stated before looking towards Link. 

Link jumped when both demons looked towards him. He could feel his blush spreading across his face while a pit of fear sat in his stomach. He hoped dearly that they were talking about his hiding place in the throne room and not the time a few days ago. When a gleam entered into Ghirahim’s eyes, Link started to get a bad feeling. 

Standing up slowly, Link looked at the two demons with wary. His eyes flickered over to the door before settling back to Demise. The cold feel that that had taken over his veins redoubled at the evil glance that he was getting from his master. His eyes flickered back to the door before he made a break for it. 

The next few seconds were a blur to Link. One moment, he was running to escape from Demise and Ghirahim, and the next he was tied to the floor. Link struggled in the bondage, shouting out in outrage. He gazed down at his wrists and noticed that it wasn’t rope that was binding him, but Ghirahim’s magic instead. Eyes widening, Link lifted his head off of the ground to look at the Demon Lord. 

Ghirahim flashed him a smirk before kneeling down. Link swallowed as his eyes locked onto Ghirahim’s cock. It looked even harder than it had before. The hero’s trembled as the Demon Lord’s hand caressed his cheek. Then, the demon grabbed his face roughly before forcing his face up. Their eyes connected with each other in a heated gaze. Then, Ghirahim dragged him up into a rough kiss. 

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt as though it went on for much longer. There wasn’t any tongue involved, but it still felt as though he was being claimed from the inside out. Whining deep in his throat, Link followed Ghirahim when their lips parted. An amused chuckle from the Demon Lord snapped him out of his stupor. 

“Well well. Now what are we supposed to do with our little voyeur? I don’t think that he’s learned his lesson, Master,” Ghirahim stated while smirking at Demise. 

Demise hummed and tilted his head up. “You are correct Ghirahim. Our little hero needs to learn the consequences of playing the voyeur. On your knees Link,” Demise growled out. 

Link swallowed deeply before doing as he was commanded to do. He took in a shuddering breath before gazing up at his masters. However, his eyes never reached their eyes since his line of sight was blocked by both of his master’s large cocks. Both were throbbing and looked intimidating from his point of view. Licking his lips subconsciously, Link let his eyes flicker upward. 

“Do you see these cocks, little hero? We’re going to force several orgasms out of your body that you will beg for us to stop at the end,” Ghirahim said huskily. 

A shiver went down Link’s spine before he nodded his head in understanding. Both demons spared a glance at each other before their eyes started gleaming. Then, Demise and Ghirahim arranged themselves so that one was standing behind Link while the other stood in front. Link gazed into Ghirahim’s eyes before he looked over his shoulder at Demise. 

“On your hands and knees. Ghirahim is going to remove your bonds. Try and escape, and I can promise you that the next few hours will not be pleasant,” Demise growled out.

Link flinched at the sharp tone, but hurried to fulfill the order. He heard the sound of Ghirahim snapping his fingers before the tightness around his wrists disappeared. His body was starting to shake as he moved into position, instinctively looking over his shoulder at Demise. The demon’s eyes were traveling all across his body, making his skin start to heat up at the intensity of the stare.

“Come on Skychild. Show us how much you want it,” Ghirahim whispered into Link’s ear. 

A soft whine filled the air. Link’s cheeks began to flush at the statement and he looked up at Ghirahim with a shy look. Licking his lips, the hero began crawling towards the Demon Lord until he grasped onto the hard cock a few inches from him. Giving the head a teasing lick, Link gazed up at his master with wide eyes. Ghirahim hissed at the looked before he grabbed a clump of Link’s hair. 

Demise watched his two servants for a few minutes, admiring the view for the moment. When he grew bored with the pace, the demon decided to speed things up a little bit. His eyes landed right on the dangling arousal of the hero’s. He reached out for it and gave the member a few firm strokes. A yearning noise left Link’s mouth, which caused Ghirahim to growled loudly. 

He released his grip on the hero’s arousal and moved his hand up to the round balls. He grazed his fingertips over the surface, taking in the shiver that went through Link’s body. Smirking to himself, Demise tightened his fingers around the spheres, chuckling evilly at the surprised and pained sound from the hero. 

Demise moved his eyes up a little further while his fingers continued playing with the hero’s balls. He licked his lips as he saw the rosy pucker hidden within cream colored globes. The demon removed his fingers from the hero’s balls and let the stroke up and down the crease of Link’s behind. He then let one of his fingers rest on the pucker before pushing the tip in slightly. 

Link gagged on Ghirahim’s cock when he felt Demise penetrate his body with his fingertip. Even a finger felt huge to his body. He had been aware of the thickness of Demise’s fingers, but he never thought they were that thick. He whimpered when the tip began to tease his insides, moving around in tiny circles. He could feel Demise’s other fingers playing around with the rim of his entrance. Releasing Ghirahim’s cock from his mouth, Link took the time to pant out his desire before gazing back. 

“Please, Master,” Link whined before stroking Ghirahim’s cock. 

Demise spared Link a glance, never removing his finger from the hero’s hole. “What was that, little hero? I don’t believe that I heard you the first time.”

Link ducked his head and started to put his mouth back around Ghirahim when the Demon Lord stopped him. Looking up in shock, the hero saw the disapproving look on his master’s face. Shrinking back in shame, Link continued to stare at his master in fear before Ghirahim smirked at him. 

“Beg for us, Link. Beg for your masters to please you,” Ghirahim said. 

Biting his lip, Link looked back at Demise before looking at Ghirahim. Both demons were waiting for his confession. Looking down at the floor, Link shut his eyes tightly as he battled with his pride. He wanted desperately to submit to both demons, but the hero inside of him didn’t want to do that. It still wanted him to fight back, escape, and fulfill his destiny. 

But the part of him that wanted Demise and Ghirahim to take full advantage of him outweighed his inner hero. 

“Please! I need you both,” Link begged, looking at Ghirahim with pleading eyes. 

Ghirahim smiled slightly before a smirk took it’s place. He moved closer to Link so that his cock was back in range of the hero’s mouth. Not waiting for an order, Link opened his mouth and let the thick mass enter his mouth. Behind him, Link felt Demise remove his finger for a few seconds before it returned damp in some liquid. 

One of Demise’s thick fingers forced its way inside of him. There was a sharp pain and Link flinched at the feeling. However, he didn’t move away from Demise’s grip. One finger became two, and two became three. The stretch of each finger was a constant reminder of how massive his master really was. 

Link suddenly startled when he felt a fourth finger trying to enter him. He bore down, trying to close any crevices that the finger could slip into. However, when Demise rubbed against his prostate, Link couldn’t help but remove his mouth from Ghirahim’s member and slump into his grasp. He never noticed when the Demon Lord knelt down next to him, only felt as hard, cool arms wrapped around him to keep him grounded. 

Demise rubbed against the prostate a little bit more until he was sure that Link was relaxed enough for a fourth finger. The tip slipped in and a strangled shout left Link’s mouth. The fit was tight, outrageously so. But the preparation was necessary if he was to enter the hero. His cock was much thicker than his four fingers combined, so he had to loosen up the hero as best as he could. And at the moment, he wasn’t sure that Link would be able to handle fisting, not in preparation for his first time. 

The sound of the lubrication on Demise’s fingers and inside of Link was loud and wet. The noises sounded so naughty and nasty to the hero, but it caused his groin to tighten slightly. He felt so full with four of Demise’s fingers inside of him and he could only imagine what it would feel like to have the thick cock inside of him. He grabbed at Ghirahim’s muscles, searching for something to keep him grounded in someway. 

Ghirahim watched as his master exploited every weak point inside of the hero. He licked his lips at the obscene noises and could help but let his hand trail down the hero’s back. He felt the rippling muscles underneath his fingers, but he kept going until his fingertips were rubbing against the rim of Link’s entrance. A loud moan left Link’s mouth and Ghirahim smirked before doing it again. 

The Demon Lord’s fingers grew wet fast and he pulled his hand back. He rubbed the liquid across his fingers before bringing it to his face. He contemplated on tasting the liquid when the smirk on his face grew. He let his hand trail back behind him until his fingers were playing around with his own entrance. He slipped two fingers inside of himself, thrusting them inside of himself quickly. He was no stranger to preparing himself at all. Biting his lip harshly, Ghirahim sped up his thrusting and let the noises in the throne room guide him. 

Demise soon removed his fingers and wrapped a hand around his cock to lubricate it with some of the residue. Once he was satisfied with the preparation, Demise moved behind Link and let his hands rest on the hero’s hips. He felt the shiver in Link’s body and chuckled. 

“Prepare yourself hero,” Demise said before he thrust deep inside of Link. 

Link’s mouth fell open as he felt Demise thrust right inside of him. His eyes were wide in shock as the large mass inside of him forced him to submit. His entire body felt as though it was one big nerve. He couldn’t stop feeling anything, even when Demise slowed down his thrusts. 

Demise let his gaze move to Ghirahim, who had finished preparing himself. Their eyes connected and a silent agreement was finalized between the two demons. Narrowing his eyes, Demise wrapped an arm around Link’s torso before he pulled him close to his chest. Once he had a stable hold on the hero’s body, Demise moved them until Link was sitting in his lap. 

Link screamed as Demise’s cock shifted inside of him. The angle that they were in drove the hero further down on his master’s member. The head was constantly nudging against his prostate, causing a stream of moans to leave his mouth. Link placed his hands on Demise’s thighs, trying to move up slightly to take away some of the intensity. But when the hand that was around his torso moved down until it was wrapped around his cock, Link’s senses exploded. 

Both Demise and Ghirahim watched in surprise as Link bucked his hips quickly, rocking against the larger demon. A loud moan bubbled out of Link’s mouth before he arched his back in pleasure. Thick spurts of cum fell on the floor as the hero’s body twitched and bucked its way through the orgasms. When Link started to calm down, he slumped onto Demise’s chest, trying to catch his breath. 

Ghirahim decided to go ahead and take his chance. Standing up, the Demon Lord waltzed over towards his master and the Skychild. Placing a hand on Link’s shoulder, Ghirahim straddled the hero’s hips. He watched as Link’s eyes fluttered open in confusion. 

“Ghirahim?” Link asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

A harsh gasp left Link’s mouth when he felt Ghirahim sliding down on his flaccid member. He immediately hissed as the touch, oversensitive due to his orgasm. Link struggled in Demise’s grip, trying to move away from the touches. However, Demise held onto his hips tightly so that he could move. The demon leaned down so that his breath was grazing against Link’s ear. 

“I believe that Ghirahim said that we would force several orgasms out of your body until you begged for mercy,” Demise said before he began rocking his hips.

Link whined and shook his head. He couldn’t handle all the sensations filling his body. It felt as though he was going to pass out. Tears began cascading down Link’s face as the head of Demise’s cock abused his prostate with every thrust. Above him, Ghirahim was rocking his hips against the hero’s twitching member. He could feel Link starting to become aroused and that encouraged him to move even faster. 

“G-Ghirahim! I-I can’t-” Link suddenly moaned before his hips bucked up and drove his arousal deeper inside. 

“What was that, Skychild? I’m afraid that I couldn’t hear you,” Ghirahim teased, slowing down his thrusts and settled for rotating his hips against Link. 

Link just moaned and grabbed onto Ghirahim’s hips. His hips unconsciously moved back towards Demise, which caused him to buck into Ghirahim. An awkward yet satisfactory pace was set up; Demise would thrust up into Link, who would then thrust into Ghirahim. The Demon Lord would then rocked back against Link, which caused the hero to buck his hips against Demise. 

Then, all of a sudden, Demise halted his movements. A frustrated noise left Link’s mouth and he gazed back at Demise in confusion. “Master?” Link asked in a strained voice. 

“Remove yourself from my cock and place Ghirahim on his back,” Demise said. 

Link furrowed his eyebrows but did as he was told. A whimper left his mouth as Demise’s thick cock left his body, leaving him with an empty feeling. His entrance clenched together, which left him feeling even more empty by the second. He placed Ghirahim down on the ground and looked down at the Demon Lord. He was taking in deep breaths to calm him down his raging body. 

“Thrust inside of him, Skychild,” Ghirahim ordered. 

Link nodded his head and began thrusting into Ghirahim. The Demon Lord moaned in appreciation before letting his eyes slide shut. The two were so absorbed in their movements that they never noticed Demise coming up behind them. When the head of Demise’s cock rested against Link’s twitching entrance, the hero jolted in shock before looking back.

Not waiting for permission, Demise slid back inside of the hero. “Master,” Link whined. 

Demise chuckled at the whine and let his fingers grab onto Link’s hips. “You and Ghirahim are one in the same. Can’t get enough of my large cock. The both of you just beg for me to thrust inside of you,” Demise said in a deep voice. 

Link shivered at the tone and unconsciously nodded his head. He leaned down slightly so that his face was inches away from Ghirahim’s. Their eyes connected with each other and Ghirahim gave the Skychild a smirk before he let his long tongue run across the seam of the hero’s lips. Link’s mouth fell open instinctively and he moaned as his tongue tangled together with the Demon Lord’s. 

The three males rocked against each other, all of them writhing in pleasure. Link and Ghirahim rubbed their hands against the other’s body, drawing out their moans. Demise tightened his grip on Link’s hips and began to plunge deep inside of the hero. The moans in the throne room escalated to such a volume that it could have rocked the foundations of the castle. 

Link began panting when he felt his orgasm beginning to approach. His thrusts became erratic, his rhythm stuttering. Without even thinking about it, Link reached down and grabbed onto Ghirahim’s cock, stroking it roughly. A growl filled the space before Ghirahim rocked against Link even harder. Link screamed as Ghirahim’s insides tightened around his cock, milking him of his second orgasm. 

Ghirahim purred as he felt Link’s cum start to fill him. He bit his lips and moved his arms up around the Skychild’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Ghirahim moaned deeply as he felt the beginnings of his own release starting to start. His cum splashed against Link’s stomach, coating it in long stripes. The two rested against each other, whimpering and moaning as Demise’s thrusts continued on. 

Demise felt the hero’s entrance clamping down on him, causing him to quicken his pace. He leaned down as bit into Link’s neck, leaving a mark right at the juncture. His release spurted inside of the hero, leaving him whimpering and panting. 

The only sound that filled the room was panting. Link let his eyes slide open and he looked down at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord was looking up at him with a satisfied expression on his face. Link blushed slightly and noticed that he was still inside of Ghirahim. Biting his lip, Link withdrew from the Demon Lord. At the same time, he felt Demise moving away from him. 

He felt empty, but satisfied at the same time. And instead of moving fully away from Ghirahim and Demise, Lin just moved back so that he was lying on the floor next to the two demons. He shut his eyes and let the feelings of what just happened wash over him. A few minutes later, Link let his eyes open again and noticed that Demise and Ghirahim were watching him closely. 

“What?” Link asked softly. 

“We believe that we haven’t punished you enough for spying on us, Skychild,” Ghirahim stated. 

“Which is why you are to report to our room at the end of the day once dinner has finished. Is that understood?” Demise said with a raised eyebrow. 

Link felt a smile come to his face before he ducked his head down in embarrassment. “Yes, Masters.”


End file.
